Begin again
by carolneves13
Summary: O coração acelerado. Como posso amar quando tenho medo de me apaixonar? Toda a minha dúvida de repente se vai de alguma maneira. O que está na minha frente. Cada suspiro. Cada momento trouxe a isso. Um passo mais perto.


Agora era oficial. Ronald estava saindo com Lavender. Com a garota mais desprezível de todas! Ela chegava a ser mais desprezível que a Parkinson.

Vou usar minha Nimbus para varrer você Ronald da minha vida.

_all love ever does is break and burn and end_

A escuridão roubou o dia. Calma Hermione, falava para mim mesma. Vou procurar ocupar meu tempo com outras coisas do que ficar vendo eles dois se agarrando na salão comunal.

Fui procurar a professora McGonagall, precisava de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para ocupar meu tempo livre.

- Senhora McGonagall, posso falar com a senhora um minuto?

- Olá Hermione, pode. O que você gostaria?

- Tem algo para fazer?

- Como assim querida?

- Qualquer coisa, pode ser até limpar as paredes do castelo.

- Mas porque você quer algum serviço como esse?

- Hã...E-Eu tenho passado muito tempo na biblioteca. Preciso fazer alguma atividade física e eu estou com tempo livre mesmo durante essa semana.

- Já que você deseja. Na verdade, você poderia me ajudar com uma coisa. Amanhã, Draco Malfoy irá cumprir um serviço como detenção. Ele irá limpar a sala de troféus sem magia. Se você quiser acompanhá-lo.

Era o Draco. Aquela maldita doninha loira. Só Merlin sabe o quanto eu o odeio. Mesmo assim aceitei.

No dia seguinte, fui até a sala de troféus. Draco já estava lá. No chão se encontravam cinco baldes com água e uma barra de sabão ao lado.

Draco estava limpando o vidro do local onde os troféus estavam guardados.

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é a sague-ruim por aqui.

- Vamos fazer um acordo Malfoy, eu faço minha parte e você faz a sua e vamos embora.

- O que será que a aluna mais estudiosa da Gryffindor fez para receber uma detenção? - ele disse com um sorriso irônico.

- Nada. Vim por livre e espontânea vontade. Não devo satisfações para você.

- Olha Granger, é um sonho de muitas garotas estarem em uma sala sozinhas com Draco Malfoy.

- Só se forem as como a Laven...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Draco deu um grito que ecoou pelo resto da sala.

- Eu sabia! Sabia que você sempre gostou do Weasley! Oh, pobre Granger, sofreu sua primeira ilusão no amor.

- Cala a boca Malfoy.

- Sério, o que você viu naquele ruivo sem sal? Eu sou muito mais interessante e misterioso.

- É, deve ser. - disse sem muita importância.

- Até que você não é tão ruim assim Granger.

- Você também Draco.

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala. Durante alguns minutos ficamos assim até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Er...Então Hermione, nunca achei você tão ruim como o Weasley ou o Potter. Apesar de você ser estremamento irritante por responder tudo o que os professores perguntam.

- E eu deveria agradecer isso?

- Olha - disse ele chegando mais perto de mim - provavelmente sim. Não é qualquer uma que passa uma detenção com o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts.

- Faça-me rir Malfoy.

Nesse momento íamos começar a limpar o chão mas então tive uma ideia.

Splashhhhh

Tinha jogado um balde de água nele.

- Hermione Granger! Você me paga! - disse ele todo molhado então ele tirou sua blusa.

Pude ver melhor como era seu peitoral. Suas curvas. Sua barriga bem definida. Pela primeira vez na vida olhei para Draco com um olhar de admiração. Um olhar de desejo.

Epa, epa, epa. Espera aí Hermione. Um olhar de desejo para o Draco? Oi? Mas era como se Ron tivesse sido apagado da minha mente. Ron e eu éramos e sempre vamos ser só amigos. Porém Draco, Draco era tão deslumbrante, tão misterioso. O que será que tinha embaixo de seus olhos azuis cinzentos?

Quando estava vegetando, digamos assim. Ok, pensando nisso mas olhando para o nada. Draco foi, ainda molhado, me puxou e me colocou contra a parede.

- Você deveria ver sua cara de medo agora Granger. Algo como "socorro, socorro, o gostosão está na minha frente mais um pouco e eu consigo beijá-lo". Haha, hilário.

- Ah é? E se eu querer te beijar? O que o Draco "gostosão" estaria fazendo com uma garota entediosa como Hermione Granger?

- Sabe, você não é como as outras. Isso eu tenho que admitir.

- Como as outras?

- Você sabe, para um cara popular como eu sempre existem várias garotas correndo atrás de mim mas você não corre.

- Você acha realmente que eu correria atrás de você? Que piada.

Então, por incrível que parece. Draco Malfoy, a doninha loira me beijou. Sua língua era elétrica. Faíscas saiam de nós enquanto nos beijávamos. Nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria. Ainda mais com Draco.

O mundo dá voltas. Existem coisas que não entendemos muito bem mas ok.

Eu estava com a mão em sua nuca quando ele se afastou para tirar meu casaco. Já que ele estava sem blusa, segurou minhas mãos e fez passar em seu peitoral. Que corpo, oh Merlin!

Estava sem ar. Draco no fim das contas não era tão malvado assim. Na verdade acho que ele só era inseguro. Talvez por Harry pegar todo seu "brilho" na escola, sendo de maneira boa ou ruim.

Mordidas, suspiros, calor, intensidade. O que estava acontecendo comigo para fazer isso tudo com Malfoy sem rejeitar? Não sei, talvez carência. Talvez real interesse.

O valor das coisas não está no tempo que elas duram, mas na intensidade com que acontecem. Por isso existem momentos inesquecíveis, coisas inexplicáveis e pessoas incomparáveis.

Terminamos de limpar toda a sala. Nos olhávamos e dávamos sorrisinhos um para o outro de vez enquanto.

Quando terminamos realmente tudo, Draco me levou até o corredor ignorando os outros alunos que passavam ali. Me deu um beijo e depois um beijo em minha testa então foi em direção ao salão comunal da Slytherin.

Fui para o meu dormitório e acabei pegando no sono ali mesmo. Poder descansar é algo mais que necessário neste momento.

Naquela noite sonhei. Os sonhos são aquilo que está escondido no seu sub-consciente e é revelado apenas à noite.

Sonhei que estava em uma cafeteria. Apenas eu e Draco. Uma música com apenas seu instrumental tocava de fundo. Era um piano. Nos olhávamos rindo. De uma certa forma, às vezes a vida lhe traz algumas pessoas que são como presentes. Draco era meu presente agora.

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe_

_I watched it begin again_


End file.
